


this is new, feels unused, i’ve never met anyone like you

by louisth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisth/pseuds/louisth
Summary: three times harry comes instantly after louis grabs hold of his hair





	

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya enjoy lmaooo

i.

The first time it happens, Harry’s pressing Louis into the nearest wall as soon as they make it in the door. They’d been shopping for groceries when a few fans had noticed their presence and asked for photos and autographs. Harry and Louis obliged happily, but as always, a few fans turned into ten, turned into a small crowd, turned into the boys having to run and hide, giggling ridiculously into each other’s shoulders before they made it back to their flat safely.

Now, their sunglasses clink together awkwardly as Harry leans in for a kiss and he laughs, ripping both his and Louis’ off for better access. Louis moans into it straight away, sliding his tongue alongside Harry’s. Louis is already half hard and ready to go, Harry not far behind if the way he’s rolling his hips into Louis’ is any indication.

“I want to fuck, Haz,” Louis breathes, gasping as Harry sucks a lovebite into his neck. “Right here against the wall. Can you do that for me?”

Harry detaches his mouth from Louis’ skin with a slick noise, swallows, nods, “I - yeah. Yeah. Okay.”

Harry pushes Louis into the wall harder, proudly noting the grunt of appreciation he hears, so that he can bring Louis’ legs up off the floor and around his own waist. They kiss for a little while, getting used to the position, before they slowly start removing their clothes.

After several fumbled attempts and frustrated laughs, they remove themselves from one another to finally get rid of their pants. Harry grabs Louis’ bare ass and hitches him back up against the wall once they're both completely naked.

Louis drags his nails down Harry’s shoulders before wrapping his arms around his neck, while Harry slowly, teasingly, rotates his hips against Louis’ in response. Louis closes his eyes, lips forming a perfect little ‘o’ and releases the most delicious moan Harry’s ever heard in his life.

Harry picks up the pace, rolling his hips and pressing Louis harder and harder into the wall. Louis’ legs tighten around Harry’s body and he keeps letting out soft gasps between their messy kisses. Eventually, Louis starts toying with the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck. The soft, tiny curls he so often buries his face into during quiet, private moments.

Louis lets his hands wander, lost in the filth Harry is muttering in his ear as well as the promise of what’s to come.

He absentmindedly tugs on Harry’s curls, then, and the next thing he knows, Harry’s cursing loudly and they’re both falling to the floor in a tangle of limbs and sweat and... Come.

“Holy shit, what the fuck,” Harry’s panting and staring at Louis, wide eyed and shocked. “I’m so sorry, Lou, I have no idea what just happened. Are you okay? I’m so sorry I can’t believe I just dropped you like that, I –“

He trails off when he sees that Louis is clutching at his stomach and laughing hysterically, barely able to catch his breath.

“You should see your face right now, Harry, oh my god,” he cackles. Harry grumbles and picks himself up off the floor to find something to help him clean his own come off his stomach.

“Don’t panic,” Louis continues, when Harry comes back into the room with a washcloth, “you just happened to come as soon as I touched your hair. That’s fine. I’m sure it happens to the best of us.”

Harry throws the soggy cloth at Louis, who scowls and throws it straight back. “I’m so fucking mortified right now,” Harry moans. He collapses onto the nearest couch and throws an arm over his eyes.

Louis jumps up onto the sofa and snuggles into Harry’s side. “Yeah, well, at least you got an orgasm. All I got was a little snogging and groping,” he complains, only half serious.

“I’ll get you back in a sec, I promise,” Harry says, still completely flushed with embarrassment. Louis senses his discomfort, though, and presses a kiss to his neck.

“Don’t even worry about it, babe. Though I would actually quite fancy a blowjob, please.”

 

ii.

The second time, Louis is splayed out in bed with Harry between his legs. Harry’s been teasing Louis for a while, sucking his cock before moving lower down and licking him out. His tongue is pressed against Louis’ hole, with two fingers sliding in either side of it.

Louis is a shaking, whimpering mess and shifts his hips so that he can drape his legs up over Harry’s shoulders. Harry pulls Louis closer, moves his tongue and fingers in deeper, and Louis is almost crying with how badly he wants to come.

“Harry, please,” Louis’ voice is trembling and he would usually cringe with how desperate he sounds but not right now. All he cares about is Harry’s mouth and Harry’s hands and Harry, Harry, Harry. “Please, more, I need to –“

Harry smiles and moves back, pressing a kiss to the inside of Louis’ thigh before sitting upright. His mouth is red and wet, it looks so obscene from where Louis is lying he has to close his eyes to control himself. Harry’s fingers are still inside him, barely even moving anymore. Louis can’t stand it.

He wiggles his hips impatiently, which just makes Harry withdraw his fingers completely. Louis could scream with how frustrated he is and he almost says so before Harry smirks and ducks down again, bobbing his head around the tip a few times before sucking Louis’ cock down to the root. His nose is pressed right against Louis’ stomach and he swirls his tongue in a way he knows gets Louis flustered, before stopping -

“Again? Harry, for fuck’s sake, please. Stop being a tease and suck me off or eat me out or something, I just need to come and I’m so close and so, ah!”

Harry’s spread Louis’ thighs apart and shifted so that his cheek is pressed against Louis’ balls and his tongue against his ass. He slides his tongue in easily and Louis’ whole body shudders in pleasure. “Fuck yeah,” he pants, “I’m gonna, I’m about to come, Harry.”

Louis is so worked up that he convulses through his orgasm, screaming Harry’s name and as many curse words as he can come up with. His hands automatically fly down to cup the back of Harry’s head, fingers tangling in his hair. Louis pulls, hard, as Harry’s tongue continues to work inside him.

Harry stops, all of a sudden, and Louis sees the muscles in his back ripple and his shoulders shake as he comes apart. “Oh, God,” Harry moans, his hips rolling against the mattress beneath him.

“Did you just…?” Louis asks, panting, face and chest still red. Harry cringes and nods, sitting up and staring at where he messed up the sheets.

“Sorry. I don’t know why it keeps happening,” he mumbles.

“’S’ok babe, come up here,” Louis says. Harry collapses against Louis’ chest immediately and pulls the blankets right up over their heads.

“I just want to hide in here forever and die of shame, if that’s okay,” he says. His lower lip trembles and Louis surges forward to press kisses all over Harry’s face.

“Harry. Haz, don’t be upset. It’s obviously a thing for you, and that’s okay. We can work with that. Hey, if I’m being totally honest, it’s actually pretty sexy that I can make you come like that. It’s, like, a secret weapon or something,” Louis says.

“No it’s not, it’s awful,” Harry wails, before rolling over and pushing his face into the pillow.

“Are you attempting to suffocate yourself to escape the situation at hand?” Louis asks. Harry nods and Louis laughs, shoving at his shoulder to get his attention. Harry grumpily moves his face so that he’s looking at Louis again.

“Can we just forget about it and go shower?"

“Yeah, babe.”

“And can you wash my hair for me? But no pulling. I don’t wanna... Again.”

“Of course.”

“’Kay,” Harry says. He finally removes the sheets from above their heads and he looks so sad and upset with himself that Louis’ heart breaks a little.

“Hey, Haz, wait a sec,” Louis says, “just, don’t worry yourself over this, yeah? I think it’s brilliant. You’re brilliant. And you’re fit and sexy and everything you do turns me on and I love you and, um. Yeah. Basically.”

It’s nowhere near their first time saying it to one another, but Harry still feels warm and tingly all over and he smiles, genuinely pleased, before saying it right back to Louis and dragging him to the bathroom.

 

iii.

The third (but definitely not final) time, they’re at an afterparty for an award show the group had been invited to. Harry and Louis are pressed together in the corner of the club, ignoring everyone else in the room.

They’ve both had a considerable amount of alcohol throughout the evening, enough to make them loose limbed and handsy with each other. Louis keeps whispering into Harry’s ear and half the time Harry can’t hear what he’s saying over the loud music and the noise from the crowd, but he does catch a “wanna touch you all over, right here, I don’t even care if people see.”

Harry ignores Louis’ words for a while, lets him run his hands over Harry's body and steal sips of Harry’s drinks.

He soon gives in, because he’s only human and Louis is being persistent. Harry shoves himself and Louis into the bathroom, before pulling Louis by his braces and locking them both into a toilet cubicle. “Cheeky,” Louis says, “the classic suspender-grab.”

Harry doesn’t dignify that with a verbal response, instead choosing to shut Louis up by kissing him firmly against the stall door. Louis grins into the kiss, still rubbing his hands all over Harry’s back, his ass, his stomach. They’re both wearing dress pants and tight button-up shirts, plus suspenders for Louis, which make it frustratingly difficult to be as flexible as they would usually require in a situation such as this.

Harry pushes through it, though, and shoves his hand between their bodies to grab at Louis’ fattening dick through his pants. Louis whines into Harry’s mouth and moves his hips restlessly. With one hand, Harry manages to undo the fly of Louis’ pants and pull him out of his boxers.

Louis removes himself from Harry’s mouth and looks down at his own cock sticking out of his pants. “I’m really horny, Harry. I am, want, I –“ and Harry almost laughs at that, but he knows Louis is drunk and saying anything and everything that enters his head so he bites down on it and focuses on coaxing Louis to full hardness.

His hand is working up and down Louis’ length, and soon after, a dribble of precome leaks out from the hard, red tip. Harry licks it off his thumb casually and continues, smirking to himself. Louis loses it at that, swearing up a storm and knees buckling underneath him.

Harry only has to carry on the routine for a few more minutes until Louis’ eyelids are fluttering and he’s pressing his hips up, coming all over Harry’s hand and forearm. They lose themselves in another kiss until they realise Louis’ dick is still hanging out of his pants absurdly, and that Harry’s arm is covered in come.

After they’ve both cleaned up, Louis rests his fingers in Harry’s hair, squeezing experimentally, but not quite pulling. Harry’s eyes roll back in his head and he whines, shifts his hips in search of friction.

“Do you know how easy it would be? For me to make you come in your trousers? Then you’d have to walk back into that party and know what I did,” Louis whispers.

Harry’s staring at him and Louis has that mischievous glint in his eyes, and he knows. Harry knows Louis is going to do it and Harry finds himself surprisingly on board with that fact.

He’s not sure if it’s because he’s drunk or because he’s just won three awards or he’s come to terms with the fact that he’s a total goner for Louis pulling his hair, but Harry slowly nods and Louis beams in pure delight.

Louis leans forward to press a tiny kiss against the corner of Harry’s mouth, before pulling at his hair as hard as he possibly can.

Harry has to bite on his own fist to keep from screaming out as he comes in long, thick pulses, already worked up from wanking Louis off. His other hand is palming at his dick through the tight confines of his pants, and he winces at the stickiness and uncomfortable wetness in his boxers.

It’s completely worth it, though, when he’s adjusting himself once they’re back out dancing in the middle of the crowd and Louis meets his eye. They share a knowing smile and Louis subtly brushes his hands down over Harry’s ass and gives it a quick squeeze. Harry returns the gesture as they continue to dance together and he thinks maybe this whole hair-pulling thing isn’t too awful after all.


End file.
